


let it be me

by nucleartourist



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sickfic, Trans Cody Walsh, a little ooc, also, but i'll tag it as such anyway, but whatever it was fun to write, did i imply that cody got sick purely from being overwhelmingly gay for pete?, i haven't written fic in so long, just pure pete and cody fluff, so this is kinda shit, this is only kinda romantic, yeah kinda lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nucleartourist/pseuds/nucleartourist
Summary: Cody is tired and sick. Pete takes care of him. Emotion and contemplation ensues.
Relationships: Pete Conlan | Pete the Plug/Cody Walsh
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	let it be me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written in like five years, and certainly the first fic I've written for the Unsleeping City. Please bear with me if Pete and Cody are a little ooc. Title comes from Let It Be Me by Ray LaMontagne.
> 
> Also, is this just an outlet for my emotions regarding my irl roommate? Yeah probably lmao.

Cody is walking up the stairs towards his room when he sees Pete emerge from the bathroom wearing a fluffy bathrobe. It’s open to his sternum, and if Cody squints, he can almost see the edges of scars.

Pete’s hair is wet and drooping, and he pushes it out of his face with a smile. “Hey Cody! Late night?”

Cody’s eyes suddenly sting from exhaustion and he rubs at them, tearing his gaze away from Pete’s bare chest. “Uh, yeah I guess. What time is it?”

“Dude, it’s six in the morning.” Pete huffs out a laugh and shakes his head. “Did you get any sleep at all?” Cody doesn’t respond, which is an answer in it of itself. “Come on, man. I’m gonna go get dressed for work. If you’re not in bed by the time I come downstairs, there’ll be hell to pay.”

“Sounds good,” Cody said faintly. It’s not like his roommate said anything particularly profound, but he’s caught off guard by the wave of love that washes over him as Pete speaks.

Pete marches upstairs and Cody stares at the spot in the hallway where he used to be.

——————————

Pete comes down from the attic and Cody is still frozen in place. “Cody.” He snaps his fingers in front of Cody’s eyes. “Cody?”

He startles, almost a full body shudder, and meets Pete’s eyes. “Oh. Hey.”

“Are you okay, man?” Pete’s gaze is one of concern. He reaches up, brushing Cody’s hair back, and presses the back of his hand to his friend’s forehead. “You feel warm. I think you might be coming down with something.”

Cody’s breath is caught in his chest. If he were to move, he thinks he might shatter. Now that he thinks about it, he does feel warm. He feels hot. His blood is warm in his veins and his cheeks are burning. Fuck. Is he sick? Or is just the radiant warmth of Pete’s care and affection that’s making him feel like this? He isn’t sure.

“Come to bed.” Pete’s voice floods his ears.

“Okay.”

——————————

Pete averts his eyes as Cody strips off his binder. “I’m guessing you wore that all night, huh?” 

He can do nothing but nod, pulling on an oversized hoodie that was laying on the floor.

“Okay. We’ve gotta stop doing that, my dude. You don’t need my lecture, but just. Like. You know.” Cody hums dismissively as he gets into bed. “Alright. I’m gonna go downstairs and make you some tea. Are you hungry? Do you want breakfast?”

“You don’t…” Cody shakes his head. “You don’t have to do that, bro. You don’t have to get me anything. I’m- I'm good, man.”

“Dude. It’s okay.” Pete smiles softly. “I’m your friend. Let me take care of you.” 

He leans over and tucks Cody into the covers, smoothing them out. His hands are gentle and warm. Cody chokes back a sob. Wow, that came out of nowhere. Is he actually crying? He hopes Pete will be kind enough not to mention it.

And he is, although he does take notice. But Pete doesn’t miss a beat, just gives a friendly wave and leaves.

——————————

Pete turns the kettle on and leans against the counter. He shoots a text to his boss saying that he’d be running late, that he’s taking care of his sick roommate. 

His boss immediately responds: understood. hope your roommate feels better. you’re a good friend :)

He grins. He loves his job. Actually, there’s a lot about his life that he loves right now. It’s strange how much has changed in the past few years, going from zero friends to a whole city’s worth of people. He’s stable, and healthy, but most importantly: happy.

Cody reminds him a lot of himself three years ago. He sees it, everyone else sees it. And so he knows that no matter how insufferable Cody can sometimes be, what he needs is a friend. Because friends are what saved his life, and so maybe he can be that person for Cody.

Cody is funny, and strong, and passionate. He cares so deeply about things, Pete thinks. That’s an admirable trait, especially in a world where dreams are quite literally dying. Cody’s been able to hold on so hard to his dream even when everyone around him laughs. He has a ways to grow, obviously, but he’s not stupid. He’s just unsure in a world that has become so drastically different so quickly. Pete remembers what that was like. 

Plus he’s like, a little cute. Not that cute. Just a little bit. Pete shakes the thought out of his head with a smile.

——————————

When Pete returns, steaming mug in hand, Cody is snoring peacefully. He looks so innocent like this, Pete thinks to himself. Just a little cute. He lingers in the doorway, just watching. He doesn’t think he’s going to work today.


End file.
